


Generations 09 - Alternative: The Wedding

by Fier



Series: Generations [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: Macspooky and I call this: The Action Adventure Wedding or How to Have a Wedding Night Without Sex. This could only happen to Mulder.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Margaret Scully/Walter Skinner
Series: Generations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445
Kudos: 14





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Generations 9. The Wedding  
>  **Author** : Windsinger
> 
> The Wedding, version B or What Mary Anne calls the Action/Adventure Wedding.
> 
> Please archive for me. Here's part 1a of Wedding version B (tell me what you think after you've read it. I think it's good but you have to have read most of the rest of the Generation series first.)

_The Wedding, version B: The Action Adventure Version (Macspooky's version next up)_

Dana Scully was in heaven. She was stretched out on a chaise lounge by a blue pool belonging to a Scully family friend. It was a perfect, sleepy Sunday afternoon for sun bathing and she had all of her family about her... her family and her fiance. August in Washington meant miserably hot and sultry days at the office, especially since the window air conditioner in their basement office did not work very well. Cases were light, though, as if even the bad guys had decided it was too hot to make the effort.

The warmth had sunk down into Dana's bones and she felt wonderful, probably needed more sun block, though. Rolling over and sitting up, she began shaking out the bottle of #30. Her eyes strayed over to the opposite side of the pool where Fox Mulder slept on the flat smooth cement slabs that edged Jason MacIver's pool. She smiled at the sight of him, but winced at the neon orange and green trunks he had bought for the occasion. She missed the red Speedos, but guessed he felt uncomfortable wearing them in front of her relatives. Sighing, as she smoothed the lotion on her legs, she wished he was awake to do her back. She liked the feel of his hands. She should wake him anyway to renew his own sun block for, though his hair was dark, he had the fair Scottish skin which, without attention, would soon start resembling raw steak.

 _I'll let him sleep a little longer_ , she thought. _Heaven knows he gets little enough most nights_. She only wished the reason for his lack of sleep was that they were making passionate love long into the night. Unfortunately, it was only his insomnia.

She smiled, appreciating the beauty of him. He was hers, all hers, or would be once she could get him to decide on a date for their wedding. But he was hesitant, Dana knew, frightened even. Marriage was not something he had ever considered. For a reason unfathomable to her, he had actually thought no woman would ever want him. He had been joking when he had asked her to marry him, but she had not been joking when she said 'yes'.

Jennifer, little Dani's mother and Dana's bother Chris' wife came from the direction of the house. "Gran, there's a call for you... Dr. Granite.," The ninety-year-old woman raised her head from where she had been dozing in the shade of one of the pool's umbrellas. "'Bout time," she grumbled and began the process of moving her old bones from the chair. "How long does it take for these doctors just to admit that a body is old?," All pairs of eyes around the pool with the exception of those belonging to seven-year-old Eileen and the zoned out FBI agent watched the old woman maneuver herself from the chair and begin shuffling up the path. Any of them would have been willing to help if she had looked like she either needed or wanted any.

Dana exchanged looks with her mother in the adjoining chair.

"She wants to die in Ireland," Maggie Scully told her youngest daughter, "and I don't think she plans to return to the States after this next trip home. She wanted so to see you and Wolf get married.," Dana smiled at the nickname her grandmother had given Mulder.

Foxes were too sneaky, the old woman had said.

"Mom, you know... Fox is hesitant about this.," "Is he still refusing to... " Dana's Mom let her voice train off. "Mom!" Dana said in a half-whisper, coloring.

"I just don't like to see you unhappy. In this day and age...

I'm just sorry I ever told him those stories about how your father wanted you to wear white at your wedding.," "Mom, there was no way you could have known Fox would be so sentimental.," Dana knew there was more to it than Fox wanting to honor her father's memory. The memory of his own father and unhappy - no, miserable - childhood made him apprehensive about creating his own family. He had heard and seen first hand the results when abused children grow up to abuse their own wives and children. He knew he had a temper, but Dana never, never, could see him ever being capable of such cruelty and loss of control. If only she could reassure him. She had certainly tried, but she did not want to push him. Dana was afraid, however, that the longer he waited, the more time he would have to think up new reasons for not marrying her.

For she knew he loved her. Unfortunately, he was also happy with their lives the way they were. And sex... if for some reason it did not work out, did he think that if they had been intimate there could be no turning back?

Maggie patted her daughter's leg. She knew there was more. She had seen Fox dealing with his demons.

Jennifer returned, walking slowly, the red-headed Dani on her hip. Maggie looked questioningly up at her. "What's the news?," "Not good, Mom. The Doctor agrees that this should be her last trip. Just old age, nothing they can do.," Maggie sought Dana's eyes. Both knew what she was thinking.

"Maybe she can delay her departure for a couple of months," Maggie pondered.

Dana felt the pressure. As if a couple of months would get Fox Mulder off his guilt trip long enough to marry her.

"No, I just heard her talking to the travel agency." This came from Maureen, Bill Jr's wife who, seven months pregnant, had waddled out, following Jennifer. "She made reservations for Sunday.," "Sunday!" All of the Scullys and McBride's had drifted over.

Only Fox slept on.

"What about the wedding?" Sinead exclaimed. "I wanted to go to a wedding that wasn't my own so I could enjoy it.," All eyes were suddenly on Dana. "Ooooh , no..." she protested weakly knowing a gang up when she saw one. "There's not enough time.," "Sure there is, if we all help," Melissa offered.

"It's August, it's Washington, I'll melt!" Dana had always wanted to be married in the fall. She had been thinking about a nice day in late October when the leaves were turning and it would be cool but not cold.

"Believe me," Anita, the wife on Dana's youngest brother, Kevin told her in all sincerity, "you won't remember the weather.

Maybe it's a good thing you and Fox haven't done anything. That's probably all you will remember.," "Anita!" That from her husband.

Dana stared around at the guilty looks on all the faces over the age of ten. "Does everyone know about this?," Seven-year-old Eileen plopped herself onto the lounge chair with Dana, looking more like five than seven in her pink ruffled bathing suit. She *was* petite and no one expected her to grow to be much taller than Dana. The family joke was that there had been a minor potato famine the year Eileen was conceived, but everyone was too busy watching the soccer finals on the tube to notice.

"I don't understand," the child said. "What do they mean that you and Fox don't do anything together? I see you do lots of things together." There were many stifled giggles.

Dana hugged the child and took her into her lap. "Never mind, dear. I take it you would also like to see Wolf and I get married?," "Yes, yes," the child said.

Dana shook her head. "Fox is still determined to have a big wedding, like Dad wanted. I still don't think there's time -," "Like Melissa said, we'll all help. I can arrange for the caterers, that doesn't take much running around." Anita rubbed her round stomach.

Kevin, her brother in the Navy as their father had been, offered, "I'll see if I can get the Londontown Gardens.," Dana's eyes grew wide and then soft as she looked at her brother. He smiled back at her. Yes, he remembered. He and Anita had been married at that beautiful old Colonial estate. It sat on a bluff overlooking the Chesapeake Bay in Annapolis. The spot was very popular with the Naval Academy crowd. During a quiet moment after the wedding, Dana had told her brother that she wished when the time came that she could be married there. At the time she had not thought that that experience would ever be hers, that she could ever find anyone who would respect her whole person, brain and body both. Oh, yes, and her stubborn streak. Two months after Kevin's wedding, Dana Scully was assigned to work with a eccentric, unpredictable FBI agent named Fox Mulder.

"It's booked surely," she told her brother, but despite herself she was beginning to get excited.

"Only way to find out is to ask," Kevin said, having seen the light in his sister's eyes and turned towards the house. "Oh, and I'll check to see if Father O'Toole, the Naval chaplin, is available.," With Kevin gone Dana looked at his wife, Anita. "But what about the bands? What about the classes? The Catholic Church is strict - ," Anita smiled comfortingly. "Oh, that's not a problem. The Catholic Church bends over backwards for the Navy. If you remember Kevin and I had to move ours up suddenly because his ship was needed in the Gulf. They can pronounce the bands over three days instead of three weeks and Father O'Toole often gives all those prenuptial classes in one afternoon.," Dana looked in Fox's direction. He slept on. "But Fox wanted a church wedding.," "Only because he thinks that's what Bill would have wanted," her mother said. "The Gardens are as good as a church. Better. Bill would have approved. Fox will, too, when he sees them.," "We'll need an alternate site," her brother Bill mused, "in case of rain." Being the oldest, Bill Jr. was the practical one.

Melissa snorted. "In August! The only rain we're likely to see are late afternoon thunderstorms.," "What about a dress? I know mine would never fit." Maureen was Bill's wife and the mother of seven year old Eileen, twelve-year-old Michael and expecting another. Maureen was a sturdy five foot seven and had always been well endowed.

Automatically, Dana answered, "I guess I could wear one of my beige suits.," "You will not!" Melissa said horrified. "You live in those suits.," "I could rent one -," The clan heard a loud whoop from the house and a few seconds later Kevin came jogging out. "They have a cancellation!" he called before reaching the crowd gathered around Dana's chair. "Someone's orders were changed. Ten A.M.next Saturday. Yes!," Everyone started babbling at once.

"Yellow? With her coloring?," "Green, then. Dana didn't you say you always wanted ivy in your bouquet. What about Ivy and white roses.," "Pink!" Eileen's little voice said. "I want pink!," "- and baby's breath, of course. Lot's of baby's breath for Gran.," "I met Maggie what's-her-name at the Maryland Renaissance Fair last fall. She produces a lot of tapes for local Celtic bands.," "Yeah, and she lives in Annapolis, too. She can find us someone who's available.," "Corned beef and cabbage -," "Oh, and Father O'Toole says he can rearrange his schedule -," "- cake. Dana, what kind of cake? Boring white or chocolate?," "Carrot," Dana managed to interject.

"Carrot? In the summer? Well, I guess we could keep it on ice.," "I don't like nuts," Mike sulked.

"Keep Wednesday afternoon open for the prenuptial marathon.," "Will Walter let them off?," "He will." This from Maggie.

"- Wedding night -," Giggles from Jennifer and Anita.

"Maureen's father knows the manager of the Maryland Inn in Annapolis -," "Very fancy..." "That will be booked -," "- they keep a special room available for the President, Washington VIPs and such. Maybe we could get that?," "For two of the FBI's finest, why not?," "Just don't tell them Spooky's nickname, they have trouble enough as it is with ghost stories.," "Bridesmaids - pale green?," "- what we can find, Jennifer.," "Pink, I want pink!," "Shorts and halter tops," snickered a male voice, "it will be hot enough.," "Gran's as happy as she can be, you should see her grin. She's already called Uncle Justin and asked him to Fed-X the great heirloom McBride wedding dress.," "Better insure it to the max!," "Invitations - ," "Too late to mail -," "Kevin and I will deliver the local ones -," "Will they be pink?," "Phone tree for the out-of-state?," "Do you think Fox's mother will come?," "Fox?," All heads swiveled in the sleeping man's direction.

 _Fox? Oh, shit..._ Dana had forgotten about him and the sun.

Now she was going to have to deal with a Fox Mulder who had a first degree burn over forty-five percent of his body at the same time she had to tell him about her family's plans for him.

"Think someone should tell, Fox?" Chuck asked what everyone was thinking.

"Who wants to?" Maureen asked.

"Who dares to?" Bill wondered.

Kevin and Chris exchanged conspiratorial glances and then looked over at the unsuspecting bridegroom. Slowly, they got to their feet and started moving stealthfully towards the sleeping man.

_Uh, oh._

Dana knew what was coming and sensed potential disaster in the wind. She sprang to her feet and headed off her two brothers.

Mulder was not the most accomplished in hand-to-hand combat, but having a tendency towards paranoia, for good reason, his reflexes were excellent. Except perhaps for Kevin, he could take any one of them easily and Dana did not want to see any of her brothers crushed up against the pool fence with a half-awake FBI agent at his throat.

"I wouldn't startle him if I were you - " she warned. Then she grinned. "Let me wake him for you first.," She crouched down beside this beautiful man of hers, lifted his sunglasses and ran a finger over his cheek. The muscle twitched once, twice and then, without opening his eyes, he smiled.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Very," came the sleepy, contented response.

"Ready to take the plunge?," His eyes came open blearily as he gave her a confused look.

Dana kissed him quickly on the lips, then stood up and stepped back, hands on her hips.

"He's all yours, boys.," Kevin and Chris who had been joined by Chuck and Bill descended, each grabbing a limb and lifting. Fox didn't have time to react.

"One -" Kevin counted as they swung their victim.

"Dana!," "Two -" Chuck continued, the momentum of their swing building up.

"Com'on, guys -," "Three - " Four male voices shouted together simultaneously, releasing wrists and ankles.

Fox went sailing through the air to hit the surface of the pool with a loud SPLAT!

The sparkling waters of MacIver's pool closed over his head.

* * *

For the next two hours, family prevented Dana and Fox from getting any time alone. He spent the first fifteen minutes after his dousing looking stunned. To Dana's relief he did not seem angry. She even heard him laughing later with the other young men.

From the sound of it, they were planning his bachelor party. It warmed Dana's heart to think that Fox had brothers now.

Dana was dressing later, in preparation for heading home, when she heard a gentle knock at the door.

It was Mulder, dressed already, if putting a pair of shorts on over his trunks could be considered dressing. His front was definitely red and probably too tender for a shirt.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, sympathetically.

He shrugged. "Not too bad.," "We'll stop at a drug store on the way home and get some Solarcaine.," Gingerly, he put his arms around her and kissed her with deep affection.

"You okay with this? Do you mind?" she asked. "It just sort of - happened.," He touched her cheek. "I felt a little left out at first, but I understand. It's actually easier to have the decision out of my hands." He touched a curl of her red hair. "There was never any doubt that I loved you.," A shiver ran through her and the room was not cold. "You missed all the preparations," she said, apologetically.

"Are you happy?" he asked, nibbling the skin of her throat.

She let out a long sigh. "I'm happy.," "Then I'm happy.," "Will your Mom come," she asked hesitantly.

"In your dreams. My Mom doesn't travel any more.," She hugged him carefully around his chest. He felt so good in her arms. "Oh, I'm having O'Brian's bring in some ribs and barbecue for the reception.," "Thanks," he muttered nuzzling her ear, "the cabbage at Sinead's wedding gave me gas for three days.," She laughed gently. "I know.," He pressed her suddenly with strength and a passion that surprised her.

"Fox... what's got into you?," "It's what I'd like to get into you..." Playfully, she hit him across the chest with a towel.

"Ouch! Well, I _was_ wishing I hadn't made that promise.," "Only six days to go. You know _I_ want to, but I don't want to be responsible for you breaking your word." She looked into his beautiful eyes which stood out even more brightly in the glow from his sunburned face. "What's different?," "I guess I finally realize you're serious. That you really want to marry me.," Her stomach twisted. How could he have doubted it. "Oh, Fox -," Something may have happened then. Hands touched, explored, clothes began to disappear, hearts were pounding and sweat glistened. He had pulled her unresisting down to the floor when there came a gentle tap at the door.

Dana swore under her breath. Fox laughed gently to hear her.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Eileen," came a little, soft voice.

They stared at each other. "Just a minute, honey.," Reluctantly, they pulled apart and reassembled their meager clothing.

Fox dropped onto the bed and put a couple of beach towels in his lap as Dana opened the door and Eileen came in. The little girl moved with her shoulders slumped and her dark-haired head down.

"What is it, honey?" Dana asked, taking the sad little girl in her lap and sitting with her close to Fox on the bed.

"I don't have anything to do for the wedding." It was obvious the little girl had been crying.

""Of course, you will," Dana said. "What would you like to do?," "I'd like to be a flower girl and wear a pink dress.," "Then you can do that," Fox said, softly moving over a little so she could sit between them. Of all of Dana's relatives he had a special place in his heart for Eileen. She was nearly eight and the only one with dark hair.

"Mommy says I'm too old," she started to cry again, but softly and struggled for control.

Fox picked her up, stood her before him, and looked at her with great seriousness. "We'll find you something, Eileen. Would you like to carry my ring for Dana?," "That's for babies -," Fox paused and then slowly put one of his long hands gently on the head of dark curls. "Not as a ring bearer. There's another way.

Eileen," he said and repeated for emphasis, "Eileen, this is very important -," Eileen looked up at him with great seriousness.

"Would you be my best - person?," The great blue eyes of the little girl held a solemn, wondering expression. Dana's looked very much the same.

"A man when he gets married usually asks a special male friend to stand with him. I don't have a lot of friends - " Dana felt at that moment as if her love for this man would overwhelm her, as if the true meaning of the word had finally driven home... overwhelm... unable to be contained. "Fox, you don't need to do this. Surely someone from the office... a relative..." "My relatives? You are my family now and Skinner will insist that we keep any actual wedding a secret as long as possible. There isn't anyone anyway." His bright eyes sought hers and their expression said it clearly enough. _Only you._ Dana felt her own eyes fill with tears as he turned his attention back to the little girl.

"Anyway, Eileen, I can name a special person, a special friend, to stand at my side when I get married and I couldn't hope for anyone better than you.," Eileen put her little hand in her large one. "It's because I remind you of your sister, isn't it, Uncle Wolf? The one you lost.," It was Fox's turn for his eyes to turn misty. Someone had told her.

"Do you mind very much? Be my Samantha for me?," She huddled against his chest and he didn't flinch away, though it must have hurt. "Can I wear a pink dress?," "Samantha liked red, but pink is close enough.," The little girl, danced out of his arms, all smiles now. "Oh, boy, I'm going to be a best person!" She ran out of the room. "Wait till I tell, Mike!," Dana took the hand that the girl had held and kissed it. "I love you, Fox Mulder.,"

* * *

The week was full of activity but manageable because Dana and Fox left so much up to her eager relatives. Melissa would be Dana's Matron of honor, a title that irritated her to no end.

 _Ditz brain or not_ , Fox rationalized, _she is Dana's only sister._

All the women plus Eileen and Tim and Sinead's four year old niece Katie, who was going to be the flower girl, went shopping on Monday night and came back giggling with bags and boxes and whispers. Fox had just returned from his tux fitting with the men.

He owned one but it was a black and winter weight and he knew he would never survive in August with that. Both groups met back at Chuck and Melissa's place in Bethesda so that the couples could pair off and return to their respective homes.

Tuesday, Fox had dinner at Dana's but ate pretty much alone and then did the dishes, as she spent most of the time on the phone with one relative or another.

Wednesday, he and Dana spent the afternoon and evening in Annapolis for the prenuptial classes the Catholic Church required.

They could have foregone them, but for Gran's sake and Maggie's they participated. They reviewed the simple ceremony with Father O'Toole, a straight-backed, white-haired, fortunately liberal priest who had been a chaplin in World War II. Dana and Fox had only one disagreement with the ceremony and on this one point they were very firm; they both refused to swear to raise any children Catholic. They were not saying they would not, but Fox's family had not been religious and Dana, herself, did not practice regularly.

Something about the steely stubbornness in the eyes of both of these young people induced Fr. O'Toole to give up the point without protest. Let them fight it out with the Lord Almighty when the time came.

The highlight of their day was a visit to the Gardens for a brief rehearsal. The grounds of the Colonial estate were beautiful and both approved of the site traditionally used for weddings which overlooked the Bay and was hemmed around with well-shaped boxwoods and lush with flowers.

After the priest was gone, after the sun had set, the two stood with their arms around each other's waists and gazed out over the broad expanse of the Chesapeake Bay, watching the lights of the town and the academy come on and twinkle like stars as night neared.

"I guess this is why they invented the word breath-taking," Dana mused. "The next time we leave here we'll be married. Are you ready?" she asked again. She was still afraid she was rushing him, but did not want to stop.

He pressed her body close to his. "We've already broken the news to Skinner once. I'd hate to have to do that again." He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm ready. I think I've been waiting for this since the day I met you, I just didn't realize it until now." With their arms entwined, they walked back to their car.

Thursday, Fox was coming back from a briefing, which had been cancelled at the last minute, to find the door to his office closed. Without thinking he breezed in and was greeted by a swirling cloud of satin and lace and three female shrieks.

"Close the door and turn around this minute," Melissa's dulcet tones ordered.

"Ex-cuuuse me," he said in cool, measured tones, "but this happens to be my office." He did, however turn to face the wall.

"Excuse *us*," Jennifer said coolly, "but this is the only time we have to finish fitting Dana's dress. Bad enough we had to sneak in here because no one at the Bureau is supposed to know about the wedding.," There came a rustle of crinolines and satin. "You were going to be at that briefing until two o'clock," came Dana's voice more kindly.

"They cancelled, so shoot me.," "You're lucky," Melissa said, "we're just finishing and Dana isn't wearing her gun at the moment.," "Then can I please be alone with my wi- with Dana, please, for a moment?," Reluctantly, Melissa and Jennifer moved to the door.

"We'll wait outside," Jennifer said to Dana curtly.

"Don't you dare look, Fox Mulder," Melissa warned. "It's bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding.," "Me? Superstitious? You must be kidding.," Dutifully after they left, Fox kept his back to Dana but his eyes on the glass panels of an ancient barrister's bookcase they had 'saved' from an office on the fifth floor undergoing renovation. The dark interior and the glass front acted like an only slightly blurred mirror and gave him an image of Dana. She had been beautiful dressed, but she was now hastily undressing. And this was even better. He had seen her undressed before, but never watched her undressing and never wearing such fascinating, feminine clothes. There was the dress, of course, and under that a full petticoat of taffeta and netting. Under that a hooped slip and under that a long full slip that reached well back her calves. He felt his pleasure center constrict as he saw her next in something he had only seen before in Dana's Victoria's Secret catalog or in some of his better adult videos. It was a corset in satin and lace, with lacing and garters and white stockings... _Oh, Dana_... Suddenly, he wished more than anything else in the world that is was Saturday evening.

"Scully," he began without turning around. It was always Scully at work. That was critical. "I did see it for a moment when I came in, the dress, I mean. It's not white is it?," "It's ivory, Mulder," came her voice behind him.

"But it's not white. I promised your father.," "Mulder, it's an old dress. A really old dress. It's ivory.

Anyway Mulder, we, as a couple, may be a virgin but separately, well, Mulder, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not a virgin and I know very well that you aren't.," "Who told?" he asked as if injured, then continued more seriously. "It's just that we've sacrificed so much.," "We have," she said, and her voice was sad. He felt bad about that. The decision on their waiting before becoming physically intimate had not been hers.

"Maybe I *am* being old fashioned.," "Losing your resolve, Fox?," "If it bothers you.," "After waiting so long, I can wait two more days. I have to admit, I've gotten adjusted to the idea and it certainly is a story I want to tell my grandchildren. They'll never believe it. Now quit looking into that glass-fronted bookcase and tell Melissa and Charlotte they can come back in.," Thursday night the women took Dana to the Hanger Club. The gyrating men in the tiny jock straps were gorgeous, but Dana sat smugly sipping her white Russian, confident that hers was better still.

Fox went out with the men and by all accounts hit every topless bar in D.C. Both Fox and Dana called in sick Friday morning.

Friday afternoon the skies opened up and it rained a hot, sticky, summer rain. Friday evening it rained as the remnants of tropical depression Hillary settled over the region and stalled.

Friday night it rained. Saturday morning at six A.M. when Dana's alarm woke her to get ready for her wedding, it was still raining.


	2. The Day

A damp Fox Mulder knocked at the door to Dana's apartment at six-ten, and receiving no immediate answer, let himself in with his key to find her curled up in bed in a blue funk.

"It's my wedding day," she moaned. "Melissa said we didn't need a alternative site. 'It never rains in August.' Yeah, sure, Melissa.," Fox sat on her bed and rubbed her back. She was dressed in sky blue pajamas. He thought she only wore those on assignments.

Practical, and not very sexy. He never thought she wore them at home on a regular basis.

"John from the travel office has a sister who works for the weather service," he told her. "I talked to him last night. This should pass over by early this morning.," Fox switched on the Weather Radar channel on Dana's TV and they saw easily the large glob of green and yellow still over DC and Annapolis but moving steadily northward. There was a clean line of delineation just south of the city.

"Looks promising," Fox told her hopefully.

Dana was too depressed to be willing to cheer up that easily.

She trudged back to the bedroom and collapsed face first on the bed. "But what's behind it? This is Washington, Mulder. It's August. It will be like moving in a tropical rain forest without the benefit of shade.," Fox lay down beside her and kept rubbing her back for a long time, trying to comfort her.

They both must have fallen asleep then for the next thing they knew the phone was ringing. It was Melissa.

"Dana, where are you? I thought we were meeting for breakfast?," "Eight o'clock! Oh, shit, we fell asleep.," "We?," "Not a word, Melissa, not a word. Let's skip breakfast. We'll just meet you at the Gardens.," Dana struggled out of bed, looked out the window, stared and then smiled. It wasn't raining any more and the sky was a brilliant blue. Dana threw open the window and they stood side by side and breathed in the fresh, cool air, such air and such a sky which Washington had not known since May.

"See it's going to be a beautiful day.," "This is not our kind of luck, Mulder.," "Fate must have taken a day off or maybe it's just her wedding present to us. Let's enjoy it and not ask too many questions.," Dana snuggled against his shoulder and they were quiet for a time. "Thanks, Mulder," she said.

"For what?," "For marrying me and not wimping out. I know how hard it was for you.," "I didn't even think about it.," She looked up into his contemplative face, eyebrows raised.

"Never?," "Well, maybe yesterday morning, but I was pretty hung over at the time." Kissing her gently, he broke away from her and picked up a bag he had brought in with him. "But instead of going back to bed, which is what I really wanted to do, I went to the mall and bought this." He drew out a present the size of the shirt box, wrapped in shiny silver and white paper. "Is it okay to give you my present now? I want you to be thinking about it.," Dana's eyes grew huge and she nodded numbly as she took the box. "I guess Miss Manners isn't here to say 'No'." Dana could tell from the box and the tissue paper as she opened it that whatever it was, it was from Victoria's Secret. She drew out a slinky nightgown in dark green silk with spaghetti straps. Simple and elegant. Her face was a picture of wonder, delight, and anticipation. "Ooh, ah.," "I guess the lady likes it. Is that anything like 'cool'?" he asked smiling.

* * *

Fox Mulder stood squinting in the sunlight. He could ear the gulls and the lap of the waves below the bluff. With his eyes closed, he could be back home on Martha's Vineyard, but he had never felt like this at home. Never. Never this happiness.

He opened his eyes and the scene was set before him like something from a movie. The garden was fresh clean from the rain and neatly trimmed. His groomsmen - his brothers - in their dovegrey tuxes were seating the few guests. It did not bother him that there was no one there just for him. He had not really asked anyone. The priest had readied his few ceremonial objects, the stole, the salt, the ointment, the cup.

Only a few more minutes... Fox looked for Eileen. She should be with him. Ah, there she was with her brother. She had squirmed half way through a rail fence and was reaching for some pink wild flowers that grew just on the edge of the bluff. The fence was there for a purpose, signifying danger. Beyond there was a long drop to the Bay below.

"Eileen! Michael!" Fox called. As he strode up to them, his new dress shoes slid a little on the wet grass. "What were you told about going near the edge?," "I told her!" accused twelve-year-old Michael, "but she wouldn't listen. Wanted her old dumb flowers." He went to join the other men, leaving Fox and Eileen alone.

Eileen had extracted herself from the fence when she heard her Uncle Wolf's disapproving voice and now looked down at the ground.

Slowly she picked up the little nosegay of ivy and white roses she had been given that matched that all the other girls carried. "I wanted pink to match my dress.," "You look beautiful as you are." At that moment, Fox heard the tinkle of a little bell and, looking up, saw coming across the grounds a procession of women in mint green picking up their dresses over the damp ground. "Eileen, they're getting ready to start. Will you take arm, lady? It's time for us to take our places.," She took his hand gladly and suddenly he was twelve years old again and holding Samantha's hand as they raced on the beach. In a silly grown-up moment, Sam and Fox had talked about getting married. Both agreed they never would, not if it meant losing each other, not if marriage was like what their mother and father had, not if having children meant doing to their kids what their father did to Fox.

In only a few steps Fox was standing to the left of the priest. And he realized he was sweating, even though the day was not hot. He had faced mutants, and serial killers and aliens and he had never been as nervous as this. But is was a good nervous. The lonely time in his life was passing. He would never be lonely again. He was loved. He would have Dana to wake up to every morning, Dana to love.

And suddenly there she was. At his side, Eileen gripped his hand. "She's beautiful," his little Samantha whispered to him. And Dana was like an angel walking toward him across the green lawn, smiling. The light from the green emerald earrings he had given her for her birthday danced in the sunlight.

Neither of them remembered much about the actual wedding except each other. It had been such a long time coming and both knew, professionally, it was the biggest mistake they could ever make.

Fox looked down upon her quiet beauty and felt he had finally come home. And he had gained not only Dana, but a place where he belonged, and a family with people who were happy to see him.

Dana felt the shadow of the beautiful, lonely man standing beside her and felt her heart would break for joy that he had allowed himself to take the chance to let her love him. _It is not only you, Fox_. She had wanted to tell him, but never had. That she had been a geeky girl, tied to her books, afraid men would be put off when they found out she had half a brain, afraid to be feminine. Nothing had clicked for her until she encountered his quiet acceptance.

Oaths and 'I do's', kisses and rings were all traded in a daze. Only his hand in hers and hers in his mattered in the end.

* * *

The reception was held on a distant part of the same grounds.

It was a huge party of laughter and food and old customs, bad jokes, usually in the form of sexual innuendos, and music and dancing. Fox surprised everyone by showing he had found time during the week to have Kevin and Bill teach him two of the more intricate Irish couple dances. Everyone said that Dana was more relaxed and happy than they had ever seen her. Over all, however, Dana and Fox moved in a world of their own... a touch of his hand on her neck, a touch of her fingers on his, eyes blue and hazel touched each other's bodies. Little touches, but constantly moving.

Fox took the diminutive Gran onto the dance floor. He just held her up and they swayed to the music. She felt like a child in his arms. He leaned down when she whispered to him. "You come to Ireland soon," she told him. "Before I go, I want to show you where the Banshee's took my Brendan.," "I will," he promised, and he meant it.

Suddenly, she pinched him on the arm to get his attention.

"But don't you come until you get Dana Katherine good and knocked up. Eileen's waitin' for that baby cousin and you don't want her to be too old to enjoy her.," Fox muttered, noncommittally. A baby with Dana? Yes, someday.

But not right now if they could help it.

Late in the afternoon Fox and Dana danced again to the beautiful melody "If Ever You Were Mine" which Fox had first danced with Dana at Sinead's wedding. He had thought, then, that such happiness would never be his.

"It's good that we waited," he said to her, holding her as close as if they were one spirit. "Now when we think about this day it will all seem more real.," "There's one problem, Fox," she whispered, her head under his chin, "Like Anita said, I'm afraid the only thing I'm ever going to remember about this day is waiting for tonight.," "That's why they're video taping it," he said and they both laughed.

They had had each other for some time and they had their quest, but now they had one more thing - by committing themselves to each other they now had the future, a future to build together, goals to set and plan for and a helpmate to see them through. Even Skinner's serious expression, as he stood by Maggie, could not dampen that.

Finally, it was time to go. The reception had lasted a long time, longer than the receptions for most weddings. It was four in the afternoon by the time the band packed up. The presents were put in Maggie's car who would take them to Dana's. Dana and Fox did not seem in a rush to leave. To the hot-blood young pairs this seemed odd but not to the old married couples who swore they could see the heat in Dana and Fox's eyes. Even while they moved among the large and boisterous family, they had only to look at each other to be, spiritually, deep within the throes of passion, far beyond foreplay, and enjoying every minutes of it.

"Hope, old Fox can keep it together till they get into their room," Bill Jr. told his wife Maureen. At that, she snuggled next to him and looked with liquid eyes into his face. Fox and Dana's example was contageous. Both were willing to bet there would be many happy beds that night.

Michael suddenly came up to his parents, a scowl on his face.

"I can't find her anywhere," he sulked.

"Eileen? Isn't she with Katie and Tim's relatives.," "Nope.," "In the boxwood maze?" his mother asked.

"Not there either. I've looked everywhere. Dumb girl.," Maureen's eyes began to look a little worried. "Bill?," He walked up to the last of the party-goers.

"I'm sorry," he asked in a raised voice, "but has anyone seen Eileen lately.," Fox and Dana stepped forward from where they had been loading the last of their things into Dana's car. "Not for an hour at least," Fox said. None of the others had seen her either. The group spread out quickly to search.

Maggie took Dana's arm. "You two go on ahead. We'll find her.

She's probably playing Scarlet O'Hara in the house.," As Maggie went in that direction, leaving them alone, Fox passed Dana a look of concern. He helped bundle her with her dress and all its skirts and petticoats into the car, then stood by the open door for a moment thinking.

"Fox," Dana said knowing how gently knowing how attached he was to Eileen, "they'll find her.," But he had not heard. His head was cocked to one side as if listening to some inner part of him. "The flowers!" he shouted suddenly, and began racing across the large green yard in the direction of the formal gardens where the wedding had been held.

Dana knew that look, had come to respect it with her life. _Dear, God, no!_

She scrambled out of the car took a few stumbling steps in the soft ground with her high heels then kicked them off. She picked up an overflowing armload of skirt and train and crinoline and began running after the retreating figure. Frantically, she looked around to yell for anyone else to come to help. She saw only Skinner coming around the corner of the main museum house with Maggie.

Fox ran and cursed each time he slipped on the wet patches of grass. It was such a long way. He was grateful he was in good condition, but still he felt he could not go fast enough, feared he would not be there in time. Even before he reached the spot he heard a child's tired screams for help. His heart tightened in panic. Samantha? Oh, no, I refuse lose you again. He saw the railed warning fence and a flash of pink beyond, low towards the ground. Without a pause he vaulted over the fence and slid to a stop. Eileen was lying splayed on the ground too near the edge of the bluff, her little body slipped half way down a slick section of muddy ground that had given way under she small weight. The heavy rains had made the ground more than soft. By her right hand, abandoned, was a handful of pink wild flowers. She raised a muddy face full of exhaustion and panic, now tinged with hope. She reached a trembling hand toward him.

"Wolf!" she shrieked...

Even as he shouted "No!"...

Even as she began to slip further over the edge, over the edge beyond which he knew was a fifty foot, nearly perpendicular drop, down a slope of rock and brush to the bay.

There was no choice, there was no time to think, there was no other help. He slid down the muddy slope to her side and grabbed her small body up into his arms.

Beside her near the edge, there was a small outcropping that looked like rock. Fox hoped it was, hoped it would hold his weight.

It did not. Even as he clasped her to him, he felt the ground shift under his feet. Even then he could have saved himself, if he had dropped her and dropped to the ground himself close beside her.

They probably would have stuck long enough for help to arrive for he knew Scully was following - Scully! Dana! - but that was never a consideration. With all his strength he threw the child from him as far up onto the safety of the bank as he could, heedless of the fact that by doing so he lost almost any chance he ever had of keeping his balance. The rest of the bank he stood on gave way.

Frantically, he took a long step forward, but the soles of the new shoes where too smooth and the mud like glass. He fell backward through the air... seemed to sail for a long time looking only at blue sky... felt a tremendous agony in his side as he hit a hard, rough but glancing blow against rocks and earth far down the slope that spun him about and forced every bit a air from his lungs.

He gasped, just as the muddy waters of the bay closed over his head.

* * *

Dana ran on, encumbered by the copious dress and her bare feet, but she ran. Fear gripped her as she realized she had not seen Mulder for some time. He was tall, she should have. He could only have gone to the spot where the wedding had been held, but he had shouted something about pink flowers. The memory of Eileen smiling in her pink dress made it all seem to make some sense. At the entrance to the boxwood hedge that enclosed the wedding site, Dana paused only long enough to pick up the sound of a child's sobbing. On the far side of a split rail fence, her arms wrapped around the lower rail for dear life, little Eileen lay sobbing, a mass of mud, leaves and sticks.

Dana dropped down on the damp ground next to the girl and with gentle coaxing got the child to let go of the rail long enough for Dana to pull her through and take her into her arms. Eileen clung to her aunt and cried with even greater force, nearly hysterical.

"Mulder?" Dana called, standing with Eileen wrapped around her neck refusing to be dislodged. Louder, "Muullderr!!," No answering cry. Nothing.

"Eileen!" Dana asked the child with concern. "Eileen, you must stop crying. You have to tell me... what happened? Have you seen Uncle Wolf?," "He threw me," cried the girl between her sobs. "He threw me on the ground. He scared me." And indeed the girl was rubbing her scraped forearms where there did seem to be some blood mixed in with the mud. Dana's mind whirled. Fox would never hurt Eileen.

Beginning to sense something very, very wrong, Dana shook the child slightly. "Where is he, Eileen?" The child just clung tighter to the woman whose beautiful dress was now dirtied from holding the very muddy girl. Eileen shook her dark curls, Dana realized, more in misery than in fear. "Eileen, you *must* tell me, where is Fox?," The girl twisted around and pointed towards a spot beyond the fence where the edge of the bluff touched the sky. "He fell. Uncle Wolf fell..." Nearly in a panic now, adrenaline pumping, Dana thrust the little girl from her and wrapped the girls arms around the rail of the fence on the safe side now. "I have to help Uncle Wolf. You must be a brave girl, you *must* stay here until a grown-up comes.

Do you hear me, Eileen?," The girl nodded solemnly as Dana climbed awkwardly over the fence and within four steps was standing to her ankles in soft mud.

Frantically, she scanned the ground. Now that she looked it was easy to see where the ground had been torn up very recently. The small bouquet of pink flowers nearly at the edge told her that Eileen had been down there, near the edge. That's where she had gotten so muddy. There was nothing like that kind of mud hear the fence.

"Fox!" Dana cried plaintively, somehow not expecting an answer now. She got as close to the edge as she dared, saw how fresh rocks and muddy earth had been recently dislodged. Her eyes followed the line down, down the impossible slope to the water's edge where a patch of water, muddier than the rest of the rain-muddied bay, was fanning out five feet from shore at a point directly in line with her.

"Oh, no, oh, no, this can't be happening!" Frantically, Dana looked around but saw no help. She took one second to think and only one. Fifty yards to her right, there was a series of steep steps leading down to a dock. Too far, too slow. She felt the weight of the dozens of yards of material. She could imagine it pulling her down into the water, no help to either of them. She could remember the dozens of pearl buttons Melissa had fastened.

 _Damn_. Without hesitation she took hold of each side of the plunging bodice and pulled, in her haste ripping the ancient lace and satin down to her waist like so much dry paper. "Don't do this to me, Mulder... " she hissed, almost like a mantra, continually looking down into the water, expecting to see his head come up.

Nothing. She threw off the dress, the crinoline petticoat and hoop following swiftly, leaving her in the long white slip, corset and stockings. "Stop kidding around, Mulder, this isn't funny." No movement on the distant bank. One last time she looked around.

Skinner was just running up to the fence, his face red with effort.

"Take care of her," Dana yelled, pointing to Eileen. "Get help!" and without another word Dana launched herself over the edge, but her size and low center of gravity were an asset here.

She kept low and upright as she let herself slide down the rain softened slope in a controlled fall, felt the mud rise up knee deep in places.

There was almost no way to tell, now, that the waters of the bay had been disturbed.

Skinner took up the frantic girl. Eileen came easily to any protective human now, having just been rejected by two of her favorite people in all the world. He took note of the ground and the steps to his right that Dana had seen to the dock. Despite Eileen becoming nearly hysterical again, he clambered over the fence with her to stand near the pile of discarded wedding finery.

This was as near to the edge of the drop off as he felt he could safely go holding Eileen. But he was in time to see the bride of only a few minutes before, now dressed in little more than a muddy slip, dive into the bay.

Skinner had seen enough. He returned to the fence and was relieved to find Kevin and Bill just coming up. Remembering only vaguely that Bill was the father, Skinner put the weeping child in his arms and then grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and in his most authoritarian voice ordered, "Get someone to call the rescue squad. I think we have a potential drowning victim with injuries. Then follow me down to the dock with as much help as you can find. And we're going to need blankets.,"

* * *

Dana was so tired. After her seventh or eighth dive she had touched the cloth of his trousers, only he was too heavy with water and she was too short of air to lift him. The next dive she lost him again, but found him on the one after and, though her lungs were near to bursting, she would have died before leaving him again. Now she had him near the surface, but the water was over her head and, though she had worked as a life guard in high school, none of her practice 'victims' had so little natural buoyancy and their lungs were not filled with water as she was sure Mulder's were. Tread water was all she could hope to do and try to keep both their heads above water.

Dimly she heard shouts, then splashing nearby. Skinner was at her back trying to take Mulder from her. No! Then Kevin was there, the Navy man, her brother, forcing her from Mulder, helping her to the dock as Skinner and another, Dana realized later it was Chuck, followed with Mulder. "Support his spine!" she only managed to croak before six pairs of willing hands quickly and carefully pulled Fox Mulder from the water and laid him on the sun-warmed dock. In a moment Dana was kneeling beside him, dripping and shaking, but the only doctor in the group.

She found a pulse, thready but she had felt worse... but he was not breathing. Mechanically, she cleaned the dirty water and sea grass from his mouth. Tipping back his head, she pulled out his jaw to and gave the prescribed two quick breaths to ensure she had an airway. Damn. She had done mouth-to-mouth before, but this time it was so much harder for his lungs were partially filled with water. His chest barely rose.

_Support the neck, roll the victim on his side, two sharp thrusts with your fist between the shoulder blades, support the neck, roll him on his back again, five deep breaths. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat the litany until the paramedics come... Mulder...breathe, damn you._

Ten members of her family were now on the dock all wanting to help, wanting to ask what had happened, but afraid to ask. All helpless.

Dana began to sway before she allowed Skinner to take over the mouth to mouth. He may be a desk jockey now, but he had kept up his CPR training. Dana sat back on her heels, a grimy, soaking woman in a long, tattered, muddy slip, staring at Mulder's still face. The sound of a boat motor distracted her and she looked up to see an old waterman coming alongside the dock in his long, low oyster boat.

"M'am is that your husband?" he called to Dana.

She looked blearily at him. "No, he's my part-" That was when it hit home, really hit home for Dana. "Yes... he's my husband.," "Well, I saw it all from my boat, M'am. He's really made of some stuff, that one is. I hope he's going to be all right. Why no sane man would have gone out onto that bank the way he did, but he did. And when he started to slip, did he let go of that little girl to save himself? He did not. He threw her up on the bank even though he must have known a move like that would send him straight down.," Dana held her breath trying to force the hyperventilation induced faintness from her brain. Why was she not surprised? She expected as much from him. She touched the unresponsive cheek and indicated to Skinner that she would take him on again. As she moved into position beside Mulder, his dove-grey rented tux wet and muddy, and he lying absolutely still, she muttered under her breath with both tears and anger, "But I don't want a dead hero, I just want a live Mulder.," "I called 911 by the way, from my cellular," the old waterman said patting the incongruous instrument in his shirt pocket. "My wife won't let me go anywhere without it.," Dana touched his forehead brushing the muddy forelock of hair before she leaned down to breathe into his mouth, the mouth that she thought would be kissing her into passionate silliness by now.

She checked the airway again, gave him five deep breaths, turned him on his side and delivered the two quick thumps on the back.

There was still no response. As she supported his head to return him to his back, she heard far over the hill the familiar sounds of sirens. Never had she thought she would hear them on her wedding day.

When she leaned down towards him again, she noticed for the first time some movement. She saw the slight undulation just as it began to escalate into a full convulsion, just seconds before Fox started choking. Deftly, she rolled him onto his side again, just before he threw up on her already wet and muddy slip a liter or more of the disgusting muddy water and most of the remnants of what he had eaten at the reception. She held his head and rubbed his back and spoke to him soothingly.

As he choked up the remains of the water, she asked, "You going to live, Mulder?" Feebly, he nodded his head and as it seemed that he had thrown up about all he was going to she helped him lie flat on the dock again. She wanted more than anything to take him into her arms, but there was still the slight chance of spinal code damage so lying flat was safer.

Someone handed her a pile of pink linen table napkins which she recognized from the reception and she used these to wipe his face. The waterman had provided some buckets and several of her relatives began bailing the warm bay water over the mess to help clean it up.

"Scully?" Fox asked shakily. His eyes were nearly rolled all the way back into his head. He obviously had no idea what was going on.

"It's all right now, Mulder. You saved Eileen, and fell down the embankment and into the Bay. At our wedding..." It took some time but finally his eyes focused. "Wedding?," said the raspy voice. "Scully, stop kidding around..." At that a terrified look settled over Dana's face. What if he didn't remember? Short term memory loss? He'd had it before, but not to remember their wedding? For a moment, as exhausted as she was, the trauma of the last few minutes came home and Dana thought she was going to cry.

"Dana," came a soft voice below her. "I'm sorry... I remember..." And there he was, looking sorrowfully penitent and obviously in his right mind. He had just been trying to make a little joke.

"Mulder, I'm going to kill you," she growled as only Agent Scully could.

He tried to sit up then, but, instead, he grabbed his right side, his face twisted in pain. "I think you've already tried," he gasped.

Concerned, Dana began unbuttoning his shirt and felt the sadness overwhelm her again. Eight members of her immediate family - now also his immediate family - where still clustered within a six foot radius. "I had hoped to do this in a more private setting, Mulder.," His eyes were on her, warm and sympathetic. "This isn't exactly how I'd envisioned it either.," By now she'd gotten his tux shirt open and pulled up the tshirt underneath. There were a lot of bruises already beginning to show up, and one angry, red welt on the right side of his rib cage.

He raised his head trying to see, but that brought on a fresh gasp of pain. "What do you see?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"I think you've damaged yourself again, Mulder.," He let his head drop back onto the dock. "Rib?," "Looks like it," Dana told him. They looked at each other then and both knew what that meant - no honeymoon for them that night.

They heard the rescue squad coming down the steps with a basket stretcher.

"Dana, I'm so sorry," he apologized, staring with love and sorrow into her face. "I'll make it up to you.," "You better be damn good, Mulder," she whispered into his ear.

He gave her one of his famous wry smiles. "I *am* damn good," he returned just before the paramedics pulled them apart to perform their examination.

The procession up the long steep steps from the dock was a slow one. Fox was pale by the time he was pulled over the top of the bluff. The swinging basket litter made him sea sick.

The senior paramedic looked at Dana and the man in the stretcher as they waited for the truck to be pulled as close as it dared. "I'm positive they are going to want to hold you over for observation, sir... what with that rib and the antibiotics they'll want to give you for the Bay water on your lungs. You took quite a fall. They'll also want to do a CAT Scan for spinal injuries, but you were lucky. At the moment you look better than you ought.," Fox fought down the nausea and the headache and the disappointment which was more painful than the broken rib and figured he must looked better than he felt.

Standing in the shadow of Skinner's arms, Maggie seemed more distraught than Dana who, knowing their luck, somehow was not surprised by all this. "But it's her wedding night..." "Maggie," Mulder called signaling with a raised hand in her direction, unable to move his head because of the cervical collar they had strapped him into. "Have someone call the Maryland Inn.

Tell them the president can have his room back." After a pause.

"Scully?," "I'm here, Mulder," she said moving around so he could see her.

"See if you can get them to send me to GW. They know me there.

Maybe they've got a honeymoon suite.," "Not likely Mulder, but a good try. And, hey," she said softly, "I don't mind. I'd rather have a live hero than a dead hero any day.," "What about a live, fully functional husband?," "That's a toss up, Mulder.," They drove him off to the Anne Arundel County hospital. Dana would have gone, but, looking down at the last minute, realized that she was wearing nearly nothing but a clinging wet slip.

Following the tracks of the rescue squad, lifting the torn remnants of the muddy slip, Dana caught sight of the old lady standing near the entrance to the boxwood hedge, the armload of ancient heirloom wedding dress in her arms. Only then did Dana remember ripping it off before she charged down the muddy bank.

Gran reached for her hand as if she would support Dana instead of the other way around. "I'm sorry about the dress, Gran," Dana apologized. "I tore the lace and the satin and the mud will probably never come out -," "Nonsense, my child. When the lacemakers and dressmakers of Limerick hear this story, they'll be happy as punch to fix it for free. And as for a few stains, it's an *old* dress, Dana girl. Now it has just got a few more stains on it and a rocking good story to go along with them." The old lady took Dana's arm and they began walking slowly over the green lawn towards where Dana had parked her car. She had a few things there, the jeans and t-shirt she had arrived in plus her honeymoon clothes... and one totally useless green silk nightgown. Well, maybe not totally useless. The hospital rooms had doors didn't they? Maybe she could help take Mulder's mind off his injuries. Hopefully, they wouldn't drug him up too much.

"I'm afraid none of your girls will ever be able to wear this dress, Dana," Gran continued. "Not without a lot of alterations.," Dana gave the old lady a questioning look.

"Why they are all going to be too tall, child," the old woman said with a grin.

Dana smiled. "Thanks, Gran. But I don't know... with Wolf's luck we'll be lucky if we ever have a chance to make any.," "Oh, you will, child," Gran said, knowingly. "You definitely will. And you are going to have a very interesting life.," Dana attempted a brave smile. "I never doubted that for a moment.,"


End file.
